x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Cajun Spice
Premise Gambit kidnaps Rogue but claims he's trying to help her forget what she did to Mystique, a deed which has pushed her into insecureness. But actually Gambit's just using her to help him find his adopted father who has been kidnapped. The X-Men notice Rogue's missing, and Wolverine goes on a hunt to search for her. Summary Rogue has visions of a huge stone Mystique shattering and dropping her from a massive height above the city. She comes to where Xavier is helping her "deal with her mother's betrayal". He tells her it takes time, she says she needs to get away from it all. On the way to school she runs into Kurt who is acting distant. She apologizes for pushing Mystique off of the cliff. Kurt walks away. Rogue turns to leave school and ends up running into Gambit. He drugs her with some sleeping gas before she can fight back. She wakes up later on a train all tied up. Gambit tells her he's helping her get free. After school Kurt realizes that Rogue is missing and raises the alarm. Logan goes around sniffing and catches Gambit's scent. At the Acolytes base, Pyro is sitting alone watching a tape of Magneto imploding over and over as he laughs like a maniac. Logan shows up and they fight. When Logan roughs Pyro up a bit he finally tells him that the Acolytes have pretty much broken up. Colossus has gone back to Russia and he doesn't know where Sabretooth or Gambit are. When Logan leaves, Pyro goes back to watching his tape. Rogue & Remy are talking at a dinner, and they get interrupted by Julien Boudreaux and others, and a fight breaks out. Gambit and Rogue talk and he tells her if she's ready to let him help her he'll untie her. She agrees, but when he does she jumps him and they fight. He tells her to absorb his memories and she'll find out that he doesn't mean her any harm, but she pulls away saying she doesn't want him in her head. Xavier tracks the two heading south and the X-Men take off to follow them. Rogue and Gambit make it to New Orleans' and it happens to be during Mardi Gras. They eat in a little jazz club where they run into some of Gambit's old acquaintances. They get into a fight and Rogue ends up absorbing Julien. She finds out that Gambit is a member of the Thieves Guild and that Julien is a member of a rival gang called The Rippers. The Rippers have kidnapped Gambit's father and are holding him in their base in Bloodmoon Bayou. The X-Men show up at Mardi Gras, but they miss Rogue and Gambit. Rogue offers to help Gambit, saying she can show him where they're holding his father. They go by boat and on the way they talk about what lousy parents they had and how much they have in common. As they're sneaking up to the house, Gambit accidentally touches Rogue and realizes that he's been using her all along. She gets mad and stalks off. Gambit heads in and saves his father, who it turns out is really not a nice guy. Rogue returns to help them after all. With the memories she absorbed from some more Rippers she leads them out of the house where they meet up with the X-Men. They all take off by boat with some of the Rippers following. A chase ensues. Most of the boats are wrecked along the way and when Rogue is dumped in the water and almost attacked by an alligator, Kurt saves her. Gambit takes out the last Ripper boat by charging it from the water. When Gambit climbs to shore, Logan jerks him up and is going to dice him. Rogue stops him and tells Gambit she's going back with the X-Men. He gives her his lucky Queen of Hearts card and leaves with his father. Kurt asks Rogue is she's okay and she says yes as he leads her away with the X-Men. Quotes Gambit (to Rouge) I've been watching you for weeks Rogue; you're such an unhappy girl. Pyro: Okay, take care, so long. Don't get all weepy on me. Let's not drag this out or anything. Ugh, Ahhh I know just how to turn this frown upside down. ( playing the Magneto death tape again) (After Rogue dangles Gambit halfway out of the train with an iron bar.) Rogue: I don't like getting pushed in any direction. Got it?< Gambit: Point taken. Now here's mine: Pull me in, or I blow this boxcar off the tracks. (Rogue finally takes back the bar and pulls Gambit in.) Rogue: You're just crazy enough to do it. Gambit: We do what we have to, right cherie? Gambit: Rogue... Rogue: Don't. You just did the wrong thing for the right reasons. Gambit: So, what now? Rogue: I'm going back with the X-Men. I don't care what you do. Notes * Rogue was kidnaped by Remy Lebeau, and taken to New Orleans. * Apocalypse appears, but on only as a video recording. * Mystique and Magneto are mentioned several times, but do not appear. * Cannonball, Multiple, Magma and Berzerker are shown, but have no lines. * This is the first time Rogue appears since Impact * Rogue & Remy go to New Orleans, during Mardi Gra. * Introduction of Thieves Guild and The Rippers. * Gambit calls Rogue cherie four times in this episode. ** Cherie is french for Love Cast Main Cast * Kirby Morrow as Scott Summers * David Kaye as Charles Xavier * Brad Swaile as Kurt Wagner * Scott McNeil as Logan * Meghan Black as Rogue Recurring Cast * Ororo Munroe * Gambit Guest Cast * Iceman * Pyro * Julien Boudreaux * Mr. Lebeau Category:Special Episode Category:Season Four Category:Episode